Character Analysis – EESM
My characters are their own people, I just write down what I know. Paskal= Paskal sees himself as one of the only good things in the world. Some may find that self-centered, he finds it true. So far, he is the only person he genuinely enjoys being in the company of. His weak spot is Lilyana; if she asks him to do something for her, he will. Luckily for him, he and his sister rarely spend time together since they're off in different schools, and in different countries living different lives. He would like to see her more often, but she is as anti-social as he is, so it doesn't matter anyway. He does not like people. He used to be a firm believer in the notion that all stupid people should die, but then he realized that the world will only be left with around ten people standing. His view on love is simple: he doesn't want it. He does not like school. He believes that the best way to learn is to fucking learn about the world yourself. He does not like the concepts people have made about life. He does not think it's some eternal pursuit of power or happiness. Simply, it's making the most of what you have here on earth, and he doesn't have much and prefers doing nothing at all anyway, so he stays put. He does not like change because, to quote Catcher in the Rye, some things should just stay in a glass box forever. He thinks EESM is a bullshit school. It's packed with freaks and weirdos, and he'd really much rather go to Hogwarts. Fuck, even Durmstrang if they'll take him. However, he's gotten accustomed to all the freaks and weirdos and switching schools would mean change. Still, the teachers are all stupid shitheads who should learn how to discipline their students and the students are all fucking idiots who don't want to listen to what's best for them. (Because, really, Rasskazov had a fucking point when he said no weapons allowed.) |-| Rikard= Fun fact: Rik prefers the name Rikard to the nickname Rik. It just sort of stuck one day and he went with it. Kateryna just called him Rik one day and he shrugged and thought, "Why not?" 'Cause really, Rik just goes with everything. He's a natural born leader. He's a director. He likes movies and gets pissed that real life isn't like them. He enjoys drama, pain and tragedy. To him, a person going through that kind of stuff is character development, and that's one of his biggest problems. People aren't people to him. They're characters and life's just a huge impromptu skit. Sometimes people don't get their happy endings, and that's fine because Rikard likes sad endings. All the best things are sad. He talks too much because he likes talking. It's simple as that. He doesn't like shutting up, and even talks in his sleep. He's only silent when he's filming something. He doesn't like being in the spotlight, he likes being behind the scenes. He's a director and not an actor; he gives orders and does not receive them. Rikard views everyone as characters, it's not hard for him to go too far. He ends up hypothesizing on people's pasts, thinking of weird quirks they might have and the vision he has of a person is rarely anything like how a person actually is. Some people are already beneath him and others he holds high on a pedestal. He can't help but have favorite friends. It's like having a favorite character from a movie. He's closest to Mikhail and Stelian; he doesn't know it yet but he's in love with Kateryna. She's his muse. He's been avoiding Stik lately because he shares Sorin's face, and he hates that kid so much and he has no idea why. His view on school is simple: it's the perfect movie with a captivating plot. Rikard wants to be the person who could be an actor, but no, he's a director. It's nice to feel like you're in the center of the spotlight every once in a while, but he feels as if he'd suffocate in it. |-| Johanna= Johanna hates herself and her entire personality is built around it. No, scratch that, she doesn't hate herself. She just likes other people better. And because of that, she copies them. She is an actress. She gets the interesting bits of others and tries to weave it into her own personality. She does not know who she is anymore, no matter how cheesy it sounds. She is a combination of fifty different people, both real and fictional. Her friends mean the world to her because she thinks that they know her better than she knows herself. She's always seen movies and read books about how you're yourself around certain people, and a mask around others. She's trying to find those certain people. Hopefully they can crack her and she'll learn more about herself. One thing she knows for sure is that she is a queen and she can do whatever the fuck she wants. She does not hold her friends in equal regard. It's not a matter of who she's closest too, it's a matter of who she thinks has the best interpretation of herself. Her brother is her favorite person in the whole world, aside from the façade she has constructed for herself. Everyone else thinks that she's just weird. Joakim thinks there's more to that. He thinks it's a mask too. She knows that he finds her antics bullshit but he indulges her in her fantasies. EESM is her home and the Kutės are her family. It's a school of outcasts and she belongs. She is charming only because she knows what people like and she can act it out. She hooks up with guy after guy because she can. Yes, she wants a perfect love story. She wants a white fence and two kids: one boy and one girl. She wants the perfect guy to sweep her off her feet and be her prince charming. Her problem? She can't see herself in that position! Her concept of the future only goes as far as seventh year and it just stops there. She does not succumb to romantic feelings because she knows she's a mess and it wouldn't be fair to whoever loves her that way. She wants to grow up but is afraid that her immature personality will not fit well in grown-up world.